Speak Now
by midnightstar4ever
Summary: Song fic, based on the new Taylor swift song 'Speak now...' I hope you like it... I really do... Please read, please review... What if hermione had to keep the love of her life from marrying Astoria...  T. Just in case   now multiple song fics...


Well I was inspired to write this… Yes its sort of a song fic… but the song isn't over popular yet so here goes nothing. And I know her middle name is Jean, Rose sounds better….

(12-5-10) I decided that I want this story to be a bunch of song fic one shots derived from Taylor swifts songs… :P Some of them are just amazing. The title will remain the same seeing as it's the first song used… Hope that's okay :P I will post new ones as they come to me…

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Harry Potter, If I were I would be out spending my money… heehee I do not own the song speak now! Never have never will : (

"_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion." _

Speak now…

I couldn't begin to believe what I was going to do. It was just un heard of. Some would call it pure insanity while others would call it a bad case of the love bug. I tend to agree with the first group, though. And that is because I Hermione Rose Granger, have not and never will catch the love bug or any other kind of imaginary disease . There is no such thing…

I stood staring up at the biggest most beautiful church I had ever seen. It was in the Wizarding community no less. He nor his bride to be would never settle for anything less then that, muggle churches weren't good enough for those of the purest blood.

There were beautiful double Sapphire blue and Garnet red Double Thought Lilies on either side of the intricate cobble stone path that wound up to the doors of the church… I stepped onto it carefully.

I walked forward totally aware that I wasn't welcome here, I mean what bride would want her fiancé's best friend, who was a girl, to be at their wedding. 'She' would kill me if she were to see me. I took a deep breath.

I finally reached the doors after what felt like an eternity, my heart thumping and my pulse racing. I placed my hand out and curled my fingers around the beautiful door handle, it was made out of pure gold and sapphires, it resembled the Lilies. I gently pulled open the beautiful door.

It's was made from a light colored wood, and it had a beautiful stained glass window at the top. The last detail about the door was a large wooden cross that hung from the front of it. I knew that it had something to do with warding off un pure or evil souls. Reamus had explained it when I had asked him why he couldn't go into a church.

I held my breath as I stepped into the church hoping that now one would notice me, they didn't. I felt invisible and I liked that particular feeling at the moment.

The first thing I noticed were the outfits. I saw all of his friend and the Snotty members of her family. They were all dressed in pastels. I never thought the day would come, that I would hate pale blue, light coral and lilac. It was sickening to look at. I was surprised I didn't stick out like a sore thumb in my simple white dress, that had gold sequins covering the upper portion.. It came down to just above my knee and had spaghetti straps. I had on gold ballet flats that sparkled when the light from the chandelier above me hit them. I also had on the Necklace Draco had given me for my nineteenth birthday last year.

It was a heart shaped locket that had a garnet in the middle of the front flap. I had not taken it off since I had gotten it. It was my favorite necklace.

I realized that I could here Astoria yelling at someone in a back room.

"PANSY LEANNE PARKINSON! YOU WILL WEAR THE BLOODY DRESS AND LOVE IT! at that Pansy stormed out of the back room. She was tired of listening to a fully fledged Bridezilla.

If I ever get married I wont yell at any of my brides maids or my maid of honor. I will pick my best friends and treat her as such.

When I saw Pansy, she looked very angry as well as embarrassed. She walked over to the snack table and picked up a pastry… My jaw dropped when I saw her dress, it looked like a pastry. I mean if it didn't have the hat that looked like a icing… and little colorful sequins that looked like sprinkles…

I shook my head in disbelief, this is surely not what he thought it would be. Who would want a evil Bride who makes her friends look bad by making them wear pastry like dresses that only insane people would wear… I was even pretty sure that it was a costume from a play I had recently seen.

I suddenly ducked out of sight when I saw Astoria step into the hall where every one was standing. I didn't have time to see what she looked like. I slid down to the floor and hid my face in my hands. This was going to be a long day. I said to my self as I lost my self to a day dream.

"Don't say yes, run away now, I'll meet you're out of the church at the back door…" I was shouting and running down the aisle. "Don't wait or say a single vow! You need to here me out, and they said speak now…" He was looking up at me with a smile…

I finally came back to reality as everyone begins to make their way into the alter, exchanging fun gestures the entire way.

Tears form as the organ begins to play the saddest song I have ever heard, What was this a funeral? I swear to Merlin it was a death march.

I decide to hide in their ugly sea green curtains. Who ever picked out the color scheme was either insane or color blind. They matched absolutely nothing… Oh, but we are talking about Astoria Greengrass… We already know she has no taste. I could See Blaise Zabini and his girlfriend 'Luna Lovegood laughing at Pansy's dress. Millicent and Daphne's weren't as bad… They were less pastry like…

I wish I didn't have ho hide, but I guess you know, that I was so kindly un invited by your lovely bride to be.

She begins to follow the bridesmaids out, the way she walks on air, she literally floats down the aisle like a pageant queen. Her dress was long white and cascading, she wore green jewelry a satin green belt. She looked like a Barbie doll. Her smile so fake which made her look even more un real. I glanced over at him, only to see if this is what he wants. I can tell it wasn't. He was only half smiling, he even had on the tie I gave him for Christmas last year.

'I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me don't you?' I thought to my self as she took your hands in hers. It made me sick to watch. 'don't says yes, run away now, I'll meet you' re out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out and they said speak now…' I said in a slight whisper. No one could hear it but me.

'don't says yes, run away now, I'll meet you' re out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out and they said speak now…' I said in a slight whisper. No one could hear it but me.' I said again, this time it was a little bit louder, but still nobody heard me, the death march was to loud.

I hear the preacher say in a calm cheerful tone, "Speak now or forever hold your peace." There is a very defining silence, I take a deep breath. It's my last chance. I had to risk every thing to win the only thing, or in this case person, I have ever wanted.

I stood up with shaky hands, I could put a thousand shaking Chihuahuas

To shame. All eyes turned to me.

Horrified looks from everyone in the room, they watched in anticipation. Astoria's eyes were blazing with a fire so full of hate that I am surprised didn't melt me. I think she was wishing that Witches melted when you add water, water was a resource she had.

I saw no one but him and the light that shined with in his eyes, he could put the fireflies to shame with his stunning silver pools.

I took in a deep breath and said. "I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But you are not the kind of boy who should be Marring the wrong girl." My voice shook the entire time. I was slowly walking down the aisle to the front of the room. "So don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow , you need to hear me out and they said speak now."

I had tears in my eyes. What if he didn't chose me, what if this would end our friendship completely. No… A Best friend wouldn't do that, They don't just abandon you for things as foolish as this.

What he did shocked the life out of me, well not literally, but you get my point. Without tearing his silver fireflies away from my chocolate ones, he dropped Astoria's hands and he walked over to me. He pulled me into a big hug and I wrapped my arms around him. I closed my eyes and the tears slid down my face.

After a few minuets he released me a little so that he could look at me properly. Neither of us really cared that all of His family and friends were watching, they actually looked relieved. Or that Astoria's was watching, They were they angry ones. He smiled and I thought my legs were going to give out. It was the most amazing smile in the history of smiles. Suddenly he leaned forward and kissed me.

It was gentle at first but then it turned passionate. I heard Astoria scream in fury and I parted my lips slightly. I was going to make her suffer. A few people were clapping.

"Let's run away now, I'll meet when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor. Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around when they said speak now." He whispered before kissing the top of my head. A few more people had started clapping and Astoria was cursing like a sailor…

Draco grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently. We both grinned and started running for the door.

I stood by it as he went to change out of his tux. Waiting for him felt like an eternity but he came back.

He pulled me into him and Astoria, Daphne and their father came running out of the church with their wands raised ready to curse Draco. His lips covered mine.

Us kissing was the last thing they saw before we disaperated… Where did we go you ask?

Well let me just say that that night Draco married the right person and that the two of us are still in as much love as we were back then…. And that we have two beautiful children…

THE END!

I liked this… It was fun to write, this is my first one shot yall should review. Was it any good do you like it? If you like this story you should read my other stories… I hear that some of them are really good… Now I better go do me English homework… haha ~Taylor (Slytherin at heart)


End file.
